S313 Andorian Blues
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, M. Reed, Sato and Mayweather share some Andorian ale. Coda for Proving Ground, Episode 13 Season 3. Mild spoilers.


Title: S313 Andorian Blues Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: RS, M. Mayweather, Reed and Sato share some Andorian ale. Coda for Proving Ground, Episode 13, Season 3. Mild spoilers.  
  
Notes: All lyrics are from old songs (L. Ronstandt, V. Morrison), 4 pages. Written January 26, 2004. Disclaimer: The Enterprise characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
ANDORIAN BLUES  
  
Malcolm Reed walked over to join Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather in the mess hall. Their adventure with the Andorians was over and now everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. The Lieutenant sat down by the linguist, but when he reached for his water to drink he noticed her gaze on him.   
  
Reed looked down to see if he had spilled something on his shirt, but no, everything was perfectly fine. Sato had dropped her gaze by the time he looked at her again. There was something different about her tonight. What was it? His thoughts were interrupted by Mayweather's question.  
  
"Rumor has it that you and Lieutenant Talas finally hit it off," said the helmsman suggestively.  
  
"Lieutenant Talas is a very competent officer." Reed kept his tone casual, but couldn't prevent the slight smile. It always felt good to outwit your opponent.  
  
"And your smile has nothing to do with her being a beautiful woman to boot?" prodded Mayweather.  
  
"Ahem, don't give in to him, Lieutenant. He's just after some gossip." Sato sipped primly from her own glass of water. Reed was again struck by something being different, but still couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Actually, rumor has it that a certain Andorian Commander gave our resident linguist a bottle of Andorian ale for her excellent work in promoting interspecies communication. Or maybe he was just trying to hit on you?" asked Mayweather with a flash of his eyebrows.  
  
"It's not a rumor, it is a fact," confirmed Sato. She addressed the question in Reed's eyes by saying, "You're never going to believe his line. Shran said the ale would let me 'wrap my tongue around Andorian.'"  
  
"Now that's baaad," said Mayweather chuckling.  
  
"Here's a better one. Talas said, 'It's not the weapon; it's the soldier who wields it.'" Reed couldn't help joining in the laughter.  
  
"So I take it this means neither of you did anything more than listen to bad pickup lines?" asked Mayweather.  
  
"You know the Captain told us to monitor the Andorians covertly. I wasn't about to fall for some flattery from a pretty face," said Reed a bit smugly. He noticed that Sato was nodding in approval. What was different about her?   
  
"Well, at least Hoshi has some Andorian ale for a special occasion," said Mayweather.  
  
"And I think our getting information on the Xindi weapon fits the bill. Gentlemen, would you care to join me in sampling my bottle of ale?"   
  
"You two ensigns go on ahead. I don't think that--" Reed began.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Malcolm. You're either going to get drunk with us or have to send a security team after us when I hijack the helm for a joyride while Hoshi commandeers the comm lines to sing karaoke." Mayweather was already standing and pulling on Reed's arm.  
  
"That does sound dangerous. I've heard Hoshi sing. OUCH!"   
  
Reed was literally escorted out of the mess hall with an Ensign holding onto his arm firmly on each side, but all the officers were smiling.  
  
-----  
  
"How does that stupid song go?" asked Travis. "It starts off with, Blue, blue, my world is blue."  
  
"Blue is my world since I'm without you," added Hoshi.  
  
"Gray, gray, my hair is gray--No, wait. Something else was gray," said Malcolm. Hoshi had changed into a certain blue t-shirt and sweats and was lying on her bunk. Malcolm was sitting on the floor leaning against the head of the bed while Travis sat by his side.  
  
"Here, you need another drink," said Travis.  
  
"Right, that'll really help my memory." But Malcolm still took a swig.  
  
"Hey, it's blue, like, I know." Travis cleared his throat and sang, "She wore bloooooo Veeeelvet."  
  
"I know there's more to that song," said Hoshi as she tapped Travis on the shoulder with her toe. Then she rubbed Malcolm lightly on the head and said, "Help him out. You should know the song."  
  
"Nope, can't help," said Malcolm as he leaned against the feel of Hoshi's hand rubbing into his scalp. It had to be the Andorian ale, but damn, that felt good.  
  
"Okay, I've got it. Just, join in." Travis was certain they'd know this one. "Bloo-oo moon, you saw me standing alone--"  
  
"Without a drink in my hand, without a glass of my own," sang Hoshi.  
  
"Oh, sorry, here you go, me duck," said Malcolm as he passed the ale to Hoshi. They had given up on glasses some time ago.  
  
"Duck? Why? Where?" asked Hoshi as she sat up and looked around quickly. Then she took a small sip after wiping the top.  
  
"Blue Bayou," said Travis as he suddenly sat up straight and took the bottle from Hoshi.  
  
"What's by me? Where?" asked Hoshi as she leaned back and let her arm fall over Malcolm's shoulder and onto his chest. Her upper arm was at the crook of his neck and Malcolm was rubbing against it comfortably. The feel of the light stubble on his face was a nice contrast to the alcohol-induced relaxation. "It's just Malcolm. He's supposed to protect me."  
  
"The song. Let me think." Travis frowned for a moment. His mother had loved these old songs. He knew he'd get the words.   
  
Suddenly, the melody tumbled out of Hoshi while she kept time by tapping gently on Malcolm's chest. To the men's astonishment, it was perfect, even the high note at the end.  
  
"Oh, that boy of mine, by my side; the silver moon and the evening tide. Oh, some sweet day, gonna take away, this hurting inside. Well, I'll never be blue, my dreams come true, on Blue Bayou."  
  
Travis and Malcolm clapped for Hoshi, who merely responded with a hiccup.  
  
"I think I need to call it a night," said Travis as he stood. He was still sober enough to avoid walking into walls. He put the ale on her bureau and looked down at his friends. "Hey, Malcolm, you coming?"  
  
"I would get up if Hoshi didn't have me trapped," said Malcolm without concern. "Don't worry, I'll figure my way out of this one." He thumped his chest with Hoshi's hand and said, "Tactical officer."  
  
"Right, see you tomorrow then."  
  
After Travis left, Malcolm finally forced himself to quit indulging in this state of relaxation and open his eyes. He did so reluctantly, then turned to look at Hoshi. That's when he finally noticed why she looked different. She was wearing make-up. Her lashes looked luxurious and her lips were outlined in a perfect variation of red.   
  
"Hoshi?"  
  
"No more blue songs. I'm getting sick of the color," she murmured, but her eyelids did flutter open and she met his gaze.  
  
"I agree to meet your ransom demands. Will you let me go now?"   
  
Hoshi moved her arm and muttered, "I must look like a mess. And I'm not a blue babe who knows bombs."  
  
Malcolm stood and said, "And for that I'm eternally grateful. Good night, Hoshi."  
  
And as he walked away from her quarters, Malcolm found that he was singing to himself. "You're my brown-eyed girl..."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, as far as I remembered it was ale, not brandy, so, there it is.   
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
